minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
THE LEGEND OF MINECRAFT
Chapter 1- B.S- Before Steve The Kingdom of Minecraft was a beautiful world, co-ruled by 2 grand lords- Jeb and Notch. The Passive mobs were villagers of the land, each with little kings to rule each region. The hostile mobs we know now used to be nice. They protected the Pig Kingdom, Squid Kingdom, Horse Kingdom, and even the Cow Kingdom. All was well. However, there was a new dimension in space... THE End... Chapter 2- the End- The peaceful endermen were ruled by a Dragon named Jean. She made sure peace stayed in the End. However, in the deep EnderPrison of Kong-Jing, there was an enderman locked up for 3 years- Maveria, the EVIL ENDERMAN!!! She was stuck there for a while, until she learned a secret- the ability to pick up and place blocks! She moved the iron bars around until there was a hole she could escape through... She went out to an enderman named Bob Von Bobby. She whispered- "Hey, some villager named Derp said that you smell like enderberries on a Friday!" Then Bob was like- "OMG THAT JERK IM GONNA PICK UP AND MOVE HIS NOSE OFF HIS BLOCKY FACE!" Then he went to Jean- "I need the portal." Chapter 3- BIRTH OF THE WITHER Meanwhile, in a whole other dimension, the Nether, Nyanko the Creeper was touring the palace that was ruled by Arnithi, the Ghast. Nyanko found a figure of soul sand in the shape of a T! It only had 2 wither heads on it, though the last head was on the floor. "Oh," said Nyanko. "I better put this back on..." as he did so, there was a rumble, a shake, an explosion, and nobody saw Nyanko every AGAIN!!!!11! Chapta 4- Birth of STEVE and ALEX Derp the villager was mining emeralds in a cave. A zombie happened to walk into Derp at the same moment Bob teleported into the crash. The human part of the villager, the zombie's ability to hold items, and the enderman's ability to place blocks collided into a new being- STEVE! Once he came out, Alex did too. Alex was a girl, and a head shorter than Steve. They ran off into the village to research. They read some more, and Steve read something- "Jean the dragon is the MOST POWERFUL creature in the Blocklands. She has a lot of TREASURE, TOO!" "The treasure!" yelled Steve. Alex facepalmed. "Wait-" started Alex, but before she could say another word, Steve had disappeared. Alex kept reading her history book. She found this- "The Wither was an EVIL BEAST with 3 heads. It was slain by Dinnerbone, who trapped his soul in some soulsand and wither heads. However, he left one head on the floor so it won't reawaken. However, Scientist Glowmagma the magma cube saw a crazy sight. The wither has returned!" "EVIL BEAST?!" screamed Alex. "SHHHH!" was the crowd's answer. "I'm going to KILL HIM! But first I need to convince Steve than Jean is a good dragon..." "QUIET IN THE LIBRARY, PLEASE!" said the librarian. Alex sighed. Her quest begun. Chapter 5- AMBUSH! Grumm was the general of the castle of NOTCH. He and Dinnerbone were guarding the area in case of danger. But above them was the Nether portal. Out came one of the Wither's servants, Arklothac lll. The skeleton servant kept quiet, hanging above Grumm. Dinnerbone suddenly noticed. "Grumm!" he started. "Look up!" He did. The skeleton cackled. "Too late..." he grabbed a Spectral Arrow and jammed it in Grumm's Blockcore. "NUUUUU!!!!" screamed Dinnerbone, and in a flash, Grumm was dead. "Hmm, where did he respawn?" he wondered. Then he remembered the skeleton was right behind him. Dinnerbone grabbed his Axe and chopped off Arklothac's bony head. "Dangit." was all Arklothac could choke out before he despawned. "HI DUDE WANNA PLAY CHESS!" screamed Grumm, who respawned next to Dinnerbone. "WAJAAA!" was his startled cry as he replied, "Sure." Chapter 6-Steve's new friend- Steve walked through the glistening forest, sometimes hacking his newly-crafted sword in the poor pigs that were also exploring. Then he found a pack of wolves attacking a little baby Ozelot. "Hey, hey!" he yelled as he scared them away. He gave the baby some fish. He put her in his pack as he strolled away. Chapter 7- Back to Alex... Alex trekked along the mountain path, when she saw a poor little puppy in a box. There was a note- "I do not want this wolf anymore. Give it a home. From- Minecraftchick" "Then I WILL give it a HOME!" She cried as she fed the wolf cub a nice cow bone. He gnawed on it gleefully and lept beside Alex as they continued their quest. They faced creepers, zombies, skeletons, and even spiders as they climbed. "This is weird. These mobs are supposed to be good guys. Oh well..." Chapter 8- THE WITHER!!1!! "Hrm. I have killed Grumm. But he alone is not enough to satisfy my bloodlust. Tonight, WE ASSASSIN JEB!" The wither was floating a good foot above his throne. He laughed. Until his adviser came. "Sir, Grumm respawned. The only way to truly kill them is by hacks! Hacking the Overcore should do it. Also, a zombie pigman named Cow is coming to stop us with a hoard of other pigmen!" "WHAT!" yelled the wither. "I thought I killed them!" "You did," said the adviser. "But they just became zombies!" "Dangit. This has to be the worst day of my life. Why are you staring, fool! STOP THEM WITH MY POSSESSED MAGMA CUBES!" The War of the Wither ll has begun.